The Human Warrior
by Veromorphia
Summary: Takes place after GT. What if Krillin suddenly decided that the universe had not been fair to him? What will he do to regain his proper place?
1. Aging

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Sorry I'm taking a break from writing my v/b epic. I just can't decide how to start the next story. If anyone has any ideas for it, you can e-mail me, or write them in the review for this story.  
  
Anyway this takes place after the gt episodes. Just say that Goku's alive, alright? ^_^ It's completely Krillin oriented. I'm not sure exactly what gave me the urge to write this, but I hope you enjoy.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Human Warrior  
  
Chapter One; Aging  
  
"Wow, Krillin, this food is great!", Goku said, eating a bowl of unbuttered white rice, "You have to give me the recipe."  
  
"Sure. It's rice.", Krillin said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, right.", Goku said with a chuckle.  
  
"Ahh...I'll be right back.", Krillin said, walking to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face. He was feeling tired again. This happened to him often. Ofcoarse, he was in his late nineties, but this was rediculous. He had been one of the strongest fighters in history; THE strongest human in history. He knew deep down that it was coming eventually, but could never really imagine himself getting old. He chuckled at his appearence; wrinkles, liver spots, and a gray line of hair that circled the back of his balding head. He had been called baldy all his life, but now it was really true. He walked back out. "Hay, Goku, how about some training?", he said.  
  
Goku, who was practically still in his prime, looked up at him with an awkwardness, and mild pitty. "Ahh,, I don't know. Chi-chi wants me home early, and Pan has this tournament she wants me to go to. I just have a really busy schedule. Sorry, Buddy."  
  
It hurt Krillin that Goku no longer thought he could handle it, but did not insult him. He knew it was true that he couldn't do exactly what he used to be able to, but he wasn't completely feeble. He could take a light sparring match. "Oh, come on, Goku. You never let me being a human stop you before.", he said with a chuckle, "Don't worry. I won't hold you liable for any injuries."  
  
Goku chuckled back. "Alright, sure. I guess I could use a little exercize myself." They flew out.  
  
"Krillin!", Eighteen yelled, "Don't get yourself killed!"  
  
Goku chuckled, but Krillin WAS insulted at that joke coming from his un- aging wife. How could Goku laugh at him like that?! They flew out over the ocean, and Goku put his hands in front of him, as if to block.  
  
Krillin dropped his arms to his sides. "Goku, what are you doing?", he asked plainly.  
  
"Give me your best shot.", Goku said.  
  
Krillin felt himself redden with anger and embarasment, and said through clenched teeth, "You could atleast ACT like your trying to hit me! I'm not that brittle!"  
  
"Krillin, sorry.", Goku said, "I just thought that, ya'know..."  
  
"That I was too old?!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Krillin jumped at Goku, ang began punching, and kicking with all his might. At first, Goku didn't even try to block. This made Krillin scream in anger and punch harder. Now Goku was blocking, but you could tell that he was just doing it for show, so as not to hurt his feelings. Krillin went for a swing kick to his head, and felt something crack in his spine. Had his back just went out on him? He didn't know, but it hurt.  
  
"Krillin, are you ok?", Goku asked.  
  
"I'm fine!", Krillin said, forcing himself into more agonizing combat. "Goku, just hit me back!"  
  
"But I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Don't you realize how much your hurting my pride by treating me like a feeble old man?! I'm flying, Goku, and using ki attacks! Nearly no humans in thier primes can do that! Just give me a chance!!!"  
  
"Alright, Krillin. If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you get.", Goku said with a smile, as he got Krillin in an instant armlock. Krillin struggled, twisting himself around, then felt another crack along his spine, and blacked out form the pain.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Remember; suggestions for the third part of the "Forbidden Memories" trilogy are welcome. I hope you like this tory. Sorry it's so short. 


	2. Unfair

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two; Unfair  
  
"Krillin.", Krillin heard an ecoing voice say from above.  
  
"Eighteen?"  
  
"Yeah, Honey, it's me." Krillin moved a little, and felt some pain shoot up his spine. "Don't move. The doctor said that you would be in bed for a while.", his wife told him.  
  
"Oh, that's understandable. I did just get my back twisted by a Saiyan(I'll use Saiyan in this story)."  
  
She looked at him with pitty. "What did Goku do to you anyway?"  
  
"Oh, he just had me in an armlock. I tried to twist myself out of it too fast, that's all.", he replied.  
  
"Oh, Krillin...", she said solomnly. This scared him, as Eighteen usually had a cool and colected attitude even in the worst of situations.  
  
"I'll be fine. Like you said, I'll be in bed for a while." He thought that if she could cry, she would be right now. "Is there something that your not telling me?"  
  
"Well..." She turned away.  
  
"What is it?! Am I going to die?!"  
  
"Well, eventually, but that's not it."  
  
"Eighteen...!"  
  
"It's not really Goku's fault, but...I can't do this." She flew out.  
  
"Eighteen!" She was already gone. What did she have to tell him? What could be so bad that she could joke about death in it's wake?!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day...  
  
Krillin awoke to find Goku standing over him.  
  
"Hay, Goku.", he said with a polite smile.  
  
Goku looked at him with more pitty than even Eighteen had, then colapsed next to his bed, crying. "Oh, Krillin, I'm so sorry. You don't understand how sorry I am!", he cried, "Your my best friend, and I did this to you."  
  
"Yo, Goku, calm down. It's not that bad. You've injured me in sparring matches a bunch of times. I've always healed up."  
  
Goku looked up at him, with tears in his eyes. "But fighting is your life."  
  
"What are you talking about. Yeah, it is, but what's your point."  
  
"Eighteen didn't tell you yet?!", Goku said, backing away.  
  
"Tell me what, Goku?!"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Just tell me, or I really will be mad at you!"  
  
"Well, Krillin, you see...your paralized from the waist down. You'll never fight again." Goku flew out.  
  
'No!' "No!! It can't be!!!", Krillin yelled, "It's not fair! Why can't anything be fair anymore?!!!" He had to think of a plan, because there was NO WAY that he was just going to accept this! He looked around the room, and, as he saw the glare of something on his desk, he had a perfectly fair idea. 


	3. A Simple Wish

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: This is semi-a/u so just say that the normal dragon balls are still there just like they were before, kay?! ^_^  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three; A Simple Wish  
  
One week later...  
  
Krillin used his upper body strength to pull himself from his bed to his wheelchair. He went over to a locked cabinet in Master Roshi's room, and used a small blade of ki to break the seal. Inside were the seven things he needed to bring his plan to life; the dragon balls. He and Goku had collected them a couple of years earlier just in case. Two wishes, that's what he would need to regain his stature.  
  
Nobody but him was home, so this would be a peice of cake. He spread the dragon balls out on the ground, and began the spell, "By your name, I summon you, Shenron!!!", he yelled.  
  
The familar dark sky, and bright lights were followed by the dragon's appearence. "Why have you summoned my power today, Krillin?"  
  
"It's just that the world is no longer fair, and I want my body back better than before to make up for it."  
  
"Is that your wish?"  
  
"No. My first wish is for my spine to be healed.", Krillin said.  
  
"Your wish can be granted."  
  
Krillin felt some of his strength return as the feeling rushed back into his lower body. "Thankyou.", he said.  
  
"What is your second wish?", the dragon replied.  
  
"My second wish is kind of complicated, and requires understanding."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Well, I don't want you to grant this wish based on exactly how much I lifted, or how far I ran. For this wish, I want you to take into concideration HOW HARD I worked, how far I pushed my natural limitations based on my actual strength. With all this in mind, I want you to give me the power of-...no MAKE ME a Saiyan with that ultimate power!!!"  
  
"I understand your wish perfectly, Krillin, and it will be granted."  
  
Krillin felt a power and adrenaline rush through his body, and felt his hair grow back as his eyes slanted, and his muscles grew rapidly. He had never imagined that he would feel this powerful in his entire life. Another thing he never expected were the extreme mental changes. He tasted destruction and revenge for the loss of his dignity, and it tasted good.  
  
"Your wish has been granted.", the dragon said, as he dissappeared.  
  
"I am the ultimate warrior!!!", he yelled into the sky.  
  
"I think the powers this way, Vegeta. Right now it doesn't seem like something we can't beat togather, but the person might be concealing thier ki.", he heard Goku's voice say.  
  
"Oh, thankyou so much for stating the obvious, Kakarot.", the distant voice of the Saiyan prince replied.  
  
"Hay, Goku.", Krillin yelled, "Over here. I think someone wants to kill you."  
  
"Okay, Krillin, we're coming."  
  
Goku and Vegeta turned the corner, as he put his hat back on, and sat in his wheel chair again, smirking maliciously. "Goku, I think the power's right over here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Come closer." Goku approached him, and he jumped from the chair, and threw off his hat.  
  
"Krillin...?", Goku said.  
  
Krillin felt his Saiyan adrenaline and bloodlust flow through his every nerve as he flew toward Goku, fist raised high. "Sorry, old friend!!!!" 


	4. A Tactful Plan

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Four; A Tactful Plan  
  
Krillin swung, and hit Kakarot onto the ground. Vegeta watched, not believing his eyes. What was happening?!  
  
"Krillin, what are you doing?!", Kakarot managed to say.  
  
"You ever heard of revenge, Goku? No? How about dignity? Probebly not, right? How about fairness?"  
  
"Krillin, what are you talking about?! I said I was sorry! Beat me up if you want, but atleaste tell me how your doing it!", Kakarot yelled.  
  
"Kakarot, you moron! Just turn Super Saiyan!", Vegeta yelled, powering up to Super Saiyan Three.  
  
Kakarot powered up to his Super Saiayn four form, and got Krillin in an armlock.  
  
"No!!! Not again!!!" Krillin said, as Kakarot was thrown painfully into him.  
  
"Get off of me, you Baka!!!", Vegeta yelled, as Kakarot stood. They both turned to Krillin, who's hair was as long as that of a Super Saiyan Three, but with blond, and black stripes.  
  
Krillin smirled. "Let me guess; I'm in some new and powerful form like nothing you've ever seen before?" After looking at the expressions on the Saiyans faces, he continued, "I'm not surprized."  
  
"Krillin, your...your a Saiyan!", Kakarot said.  
  
"I think that's been established, Kakarot.", Vegeta said, anoyed that he was now the THIRD strongest Saiyan.  
  
"So your the one who used the draganballs.", Kakarot said, "Why did you do it, Krillin?"  
  
Krillin seemed anoyed at this question. "Why?! You wanna know why?!", Krillin yelled, "It's because life's not fair! All my life I trained harder than you, ate better than you, was weaker than you, and was about to DIE before you!!! It wasn't fair. I just wanted to even the score!!! Is that so bad?!!!"  
  
Before Kakarot could respond, Vegeta yelled, "Unfair?! You think you have the right to talk about what's unfair?! I've trained ten times harder than both of you put togather, and I'm the weakest Saiyan here!!!" Krillin had a knowing look on his face. "Now, your just going to have to grow up and accept the fact that no one will EVER be as storng as this moron is, no matter how hard they train, no matter how unfair it is!"  
  
The rage melted from Krillins face. "Your right, Vegeta. This baka was unfairly blessed with strength that no one else was ever meant to have." He turned to Kakarot. "You pathetic excuse for a brainless monkey."  
  
"Hay!", Vegeta yelled.  
  
"So, Vegeta, you wanna finish him togather?", Krillin asked, "I know it's still a life dream to you deep down."  
  
"Hm.", Vegeta said.  
  
"Vegeta...!", Kakarot whined.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Kakarot, I was just kidding. Now let's get this strait. He's much stronger than both of us, so we'll have to outsmart him. Oh darn."  
  
"What?", Kakarot asked.  
  
"YOU outsmart someone? We're doomed."  
  
"Shut up.", Kakarot said.  
  
"Krillin, stop!", Android Eighteen yelled. Krillin lifted a fist, and beat her easily, sending her farther than he could see with his Saiyan eyes. It was at that point that Vegeta realized that Krillin was absolutely beyond reason. He wouldn't have done that to his woman in a thousand years when he was Majin, and Krillin was doing it because he was a Saiyan?! They were in trouble.  
  
Vegeta thought hard about a tactful way to deafeat him, and came up with the perfect plan. He finally got it. 'Bulma.', he thought.  
  
'Vegeta?! I thought we agreed that you weren't going to contact me in otherworld until you came here yourself. I'm glad you decided to break the agreement. So how's-'  
  
'Woman, this is important! Do you have any time to come to earth like Kakarot did?', he asked.  
  
'Yes. Why? You miss me?'  
  
'Ah...yeah, but I need you to come here and help us defeat Krillin.'  
  
'What?!'  
  
'He's wished himself a Saiyan, and now he's stronger than anyone else, and mad with power. His weakness lies in the fact that he hasn't been a Saiyan long enough to learn how to gaurd his weaknesses. I think you know what I mean. Me and Kakarot would never get past him, but he would never suspect you.'  
  
'I'll be right there.', she replied, 'And Vegeta?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'I've missed you.'  
  
'Whatever.', he said, 'Just hurry up! He's beating the crap out of Kakarot, and we don't have much time!'  
  
'Right!' 


	5. Weaknesses

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Five; Weaknesses  
  
Krillin continued to pumble Kakarot, while Vegeta awaited the return of his wife. It had already been a couple of minutes. Where was she?! Kakarot looked like he only had a few more seconds in him before he was done. If Vegeta had to fight, he wouldn't have a chance.  
  
Krillin picked up the limp form of Kakarot my the neck, and tossed him to the side, focusing on Vegeta. "What did you think of that?", Krillin said haughtily, "Well, Vegeta? Tell me why I shouldn't kill you."  
  
"If you think I'm going to start kissing up in an attempt to save my skin, your wrong. Your a Saiyan now. That means that I am your superior, and I will not bow to you even if it costs me my life.", Vegeta said, powering up.  
  
"Is that so? You really are the stuck-up little high-class Baka, aren't you, Vegeta?", Krillin said, "Incase you haven't already noticed, I've just easily beaten two people who you've previously lost against."  
  
"Two?!"  
  
"Goku, and Andriod Eighteen, or did you forget the time you got your ribs crunched by my wife?"  
  
"Some husband you are. This really proves something about your relationship.", Vegeta said, wanting to stall.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That there never was one. A true Saiyan bond could prevail through anything; anger, possession, or anything else. This shows that she means nothing to you."  
  
"Shut your mouth while you still have one, Vegeta! Wait. Now that I think about it, your right."  
  
"You really are the postor child for Saiyan steriotypes. Do you know that? Hmpf. No wonder you can no longer control yourself. You have no will power. You carry out all your actions based on hormones, and sircumstances. You are pathetic.", Vegeta said. 'Oh, great stalling!', he thought to himself.  
  
"JUST DIE!!!!", Krillin yelled, as he lunged toward Vegeta, and began punching him. The blows were very effective, nothing that Vegeta could gaurd against, let alone fight back to.  
  
Vegeta felt the energy of his deceased wife return to this dimention. It shouldn't be long now.  
  
'Vegeta, it should take me about a minute to get there, ok?', he heard Bulma's voice say inside his head.  
  
'Oh, great.', Vegeta thought back to her.  
  
So, there he was, getting pumbled by someone he hadn't a chance against, not fighting back, but being the key to stalling for about one minute. 'Now what does this remind me of?', Vegeta thought sarcastically to himself.  
  
After what felt like an hour of pain, Vegeta was laying on the ground, unable to move. Krillin stood over him, with a blade of ki which looked surprizingly like a sword. 'Now what does THIS remind me of?!', he thought, sarcastic even though he was about to die.  
  
"You know, Vegeta, I've always wondered what life would've been like if I had just finished you the first time. Sure Trunks would never have come from the future to war us of the androids, but without all of that trouble with Frieza which was caused completely by you, would we have even needed him?"  
  
"If I never sent Raddits to earth, Kakarot would still have had a power level of three or four hundred when the androids attacked. Think about it.", Vegeta said painfully.  
  
"You never know when to shut up, do you? Well, it's your turn to die now.", Krillin said, bringing the blade very close to his throte, "Goodbye, Vegeta." The blade started to sink slowly into his skin, before Krillin fell limp on top of him. He pushed him off to see Bulma holding onto his tail.  
  
"He had built up no resistence at all to tail grabbing. Moron. He didn't even have it rapped around his waiste.", Vegeta said.  
  
"Hi.", said Bulma, "How's life?"  
  
"I assure you, your not missing anything.", he said with a smirk, wiping away some blood that was gushing from his neck.  
  
"You alright?", she asked.  
  
"Sure. He didn't even hit my throte. I'll be healed in a matter of days. How long do you have?", he asked her.  
  
"A couple of days."  
  
He nodded. "Well, what should we do with him?"  
  
"I suggest going to Namek, and wishing him back to his old self.", Bulma said, "I have a ship that can get us there in a few hours."  
  
"When did you build a ship like that?", Vegeta asked.  
  
"In my spare time.", she replied, "Let's go." She handed Krillins tail to Vegeta.  
  
He took the tail in one, and hosted Krillin over his shoulder with the other. "Hay. Didn't you make something like a regeneration tank before you- ...about thirty years ago?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Does it have a mode that keeps someone unconcious?"  
  
"Ofcoarse. Good idea." she said with a smile. 


	6. A Hidden Curse

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Sorry. I'm so sorry about not updating for a few days. I have been having trouble finding inspiration agin, but I will continue now. So, here it is!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Six; A Hidden Curse  
  
Kakarot had been taken to a hospital, and been put under the care of the grandson of the doctor who had treated him after his first battle with Vegeta. He was just as bad, if not in worse shape than he had been after that fight.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma had made an awkward trip to Namek togather, not having seen eachother for a long time, and wished Krillin back to a human in his prime. Vegeta had been against giving him his strength back, but ofcoarse Bulma was able to talk him into it.  
  
They were now back on earth. They let Krillin out of the tank.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Krillin opened his eyes to see Bulma and Vegeta standing over him. He was soaking wet, and didn't remember anything past...he wasn't sure exactly when his memory had cut off, but he had no idea what he was doing in a regeneration tank.   
  
"Hay, Vegeta, what's up?", he asked rubbing his head.  
  
"Why don't you tell me, 'Mr. Super Saiyan Five'?", Vegeta said.  
  
"Wha-?", he suddenly remembered. "Oh, my god. Vegeta, I'm so sorry. I had no control over myself! Is Goku okay?!"  
  
"He's fine, Krillin. He'll just be in bed for awhile.", Vegeta replied.  
  
"Are you alright?", he asked, seeing Vegeta's various bruses, and slit throat.  
  
"Let me put it this way; I'm in a lot better shape than Kakarot." Vegeta glared at him. "Leave before I change my mind about letting this pass, Krillin!", Vegeta said sternly, almost yelling. Krillin sped off. Wait. He was flying. His spine was still healed, and he felt young again. After all that, Vegeta had givin him his youth back?! He promised himself that he would never bad-mouth the guy again.  
  
He went home, and looked at his youthful form in the mirror. He would have to apologize to everyone; Goku, Eighteen. Wait! Where was Eighteen?! He remembered hitting her very hard, and not caring what happened to her. He cared now! She had no ki for him to sense, because she was an android, and he had no bond to help him find her, because he wasn't a Saiyan, but he was determined.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two days later...  
  
Krillin was still in mid-search, and saw something in the distance. He rushed over, and saw that it was Eighteen, laying on the ground without movement. "Eighteen...Please, no.", he whimpered, "Please don't leave me." Her head was split open, and the combination of smashed mechanics and dried blood was even more chilling than either alone. "Why was I so stupid?", he asked himself with tears in his eyes, "Why couldn't I have just accepted the fact that everyone gets old sometime? I don't want my life back if I can't share it with you.", he continued.   
  
Another thought crossed his mind then; even his daughter was twenty years older than him now. He realized then that longlivity might just be a curse, that people had to die so there could be more life, and most importantly, that it was un-natural for a parent to live to see thier child's death. He couldn't take it anymore. He flew toward the only solutioon to all of this.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma stood before Vegeta, having just found out that she had only minutes left before her return to the afterlife. He sat in a chair on the back porch, ignoring her.  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
"What?", he asked, still not looking at her.  
  
"You know, I'm leaving soon."  
  
"So?", he asked without feeling.  
  
"So, do you have anything to say?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, maybe goodbye?"  
  
He still hadn't looked at her. "Fine. Goodbye.", he said.  
  
"Oh, come on, just look at me."  
  
"I've seen you enough in my life, Woman!", he yelled.  
  
Baba appeared on thier lawn. "It's time.", she said.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm leaving now."  
  
"Yep.", he replied.  
  
"Vegeta...!"  
  
"Fine." They walked out to the middle of the lawn. "Goodbye, Woman.", he said, looking at the ground.  
  
"Goodbye, Vegeta.", she said, as she lifted into the air.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Krillin flew up to Capsule Corp, and saw Bulma lifting into the next dimention as Vegeta staired at the ground. As he came closer, he thought he saw a glimmer in the corner of the Saiyan's eye. Could it be?!...Nah. Impossible. Oh, Kami, what was he thinking. Trying to take the easy way out while Vegeta said goodbye to his wife, doomed to hundreds of years more without her.  
  
A long lifespan WAS a curse; one that he had doomed himself to. He Didn't have the heart to ask Vegeta to help him with this now. Asking Vegeta to help him attain the thing that Vegeta no doupt wanted most at this moment; a quicker death, would just be wrong. He started to turn around, then felt more tears fall from his eyes. Maybe Vegeta could take it, but he couldn't. He flew toward the Saiyan prince.  
  
"Vegeta, I know this sounds weak, and pathetic, but if you have any mercy in your heart, which I know you do, you will-"  
  
"End your life in an honorable battle so you won't have to feel the pain anymore?", Vegeta finished for him, "Sure. And your right; that is weak."  
  
"I know, but I can't take it anymore.", Krillin said, ashamed.   
  
"As long as you understand that what you did was not only wrong, but stupid, and a wasted wish."  
  
"I do. Please."  
  
Vegeta nodded, and with a few punches, and one ki blast, Krillin was laying on the ground within seconds of his death.   
  
"Thanks Vegeta.", Krillin said, with his last breath.  
  
"No problem queball.", Vegeta replied, smirking, but still looking very lonely. The last thing Krillin ever saw was the last Saiyan prince walking alone into the night.  
  
THE END  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Another story completed! I know that it had a little to do with Vegeta near the very end. Sorry, but he's still my favorite character. A had to give him a fairly inportant role or this story wouldn't be that great to me. Again, I'm sorry that it was sad, but that's the way I write. My sad endings aren't that sad, though. They all have a happy side to them too; some kind of inner beauty. Well anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review! 


End file.
